


Winning Everything

by wisia



Series: Luck & Dice [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony still has the die, and Rhodey’s going to blow it. It was never a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got off my ass and wrote the third part of this. And hey, they finally get together. XD

Rhodey finds them in Tony’s cuff link drawer, unexpected but pleasant. It fills Rhodey with fond memories, of their years at MIT. The die is worn though, the number six faded out from where he knows Tony has rubbed over it in anxiety.

                “You still have it?” Rhodey asks. He fishes the die out, marvels at it in his hand. It is only one, a missing half, but Tony still has it all the same.

                “Have what?” Tony looks up from where he stands by the mirror. His tie still hangs undone around his neck, and he isn’t quite made up for that night’s event. Still, Tony looks good.

                “This,” Rhodey says and holds the die up between thumb and forefinger on display. Tony blinks, flushes brilliantly in a way that only Rhodey has ever seen because Tony can’t blush in public. He stalks over, taking the die out of Rhodey’s hand.

                “Oh that,” Tony says lightly, but there’s stension in his body, in the lines of his shoulder and the way he doesn’t quite meet Rhody’s eyes. “Of course I have it. Just like our MIT rings.”

                And it’s true. Rhodey is wearing his right now, the class ring not quite fitting with the cut of his uniform. But it isn’t the same, not exactly.

                “I still have my lucky rabbit foot,” Rhodey says mildly. He doesn’t. It was lost the first time he went overseas, but it was the right thing to say. Tony relaxes, turns his head to Rhodey, eyes crinkling.

                “Yeah? Still have that old thing?”

                “Yeah,” Rhodey says, slips closer ton Tony till he can smell the subtlety of Tony’s cologne. It’s a far cry from Tony’s attempts back then. No knowledge or understanding of lightness, hell bent on impressing. On making everyone see him.

                “I can’t believe you still have something so old,” Tony sighs dramatically. “You should retire it.”

                “My gran gave it to me. How dare you suggest that?”

                And Tony laughs, easy and well. It’s good. Rhodey knows he’s anxious. Tonight is Tony Stark’s first official affair as CEO of Stark Industries.

                “Please. As if that thing ever gave you luck. My dice never did.”

                Tony rolls the die in between his fingers before settling down to rub on the number six, wearing down the last remnants on the curve of the dark line.

                “Because you had me,” Rhodey dares to say. They’re standing close, and it’s a night of quietness. A solemn thing for Tony. To put aside old things and step into the future. For Tony to be the man ahead of time while Rhodey watches, a mere liaison to the military.

                “Yeah,” Tony says softly, brown eyes impossibly dark, gentled by the admission. “I did.”

                “Still do,” Rhodey corrects. He’s too aware that Tony is twenty one now. Not quite settled into the confidence of a man, but still old enough. More then. Rhodey’s breath catches, and he studies Tony who is so much more than Rhodey could have ever comprehended.

                “Well then,” Tony continues. He proffers the lone die to Rhodey, to his waiting mouth. “One more time?”

                And Rhodey huffs, smile in the corner of his lips. It wasn’t even a question.

                “You know I will,” Rhodey says. “Always since you asked the very first time.”

                He bends his head, one eye still on Tony who has gone completely still and quiet. As if it was the climax of a grand conflict. And maybe it was. Rhodey blew, soft breath ghosting over the white die and over Tony’s palm.

                “Thanks,” Tony says and swallows hard enough that Rhodey can see it. Sees him shiver too, just the slightest.

                “You’ll have me blowing your die forever, wouldn’t you?”

                “I’ll take you gambling,” Tony promises. “You and me. We’ll take on Vegas and Macau. You’ll win me everything.”

                “Everything? Really, Tones?”

                Tony stops, his arms paused in the air where he had been sketching out their trip to the tables and cards.

                “Everything,” Tony confirms, and Rhodey knows this is it. Since he first met and was blown by a fourteen year old worming his way into Rhodey’s life. He cups the back of Tony’s head gently, bringing him closer.

                “Sure about that?” Rhodey asks. “I lost my lucky rabbit foot, just so you know.”

                “You liar,” Tony laughs. “What did your gran said?”

                “Said I was stupid,” Rhodey replies as Tony puts a hand on his shoulder. Tony doesn’t have room to grow, but he’s taller than he had been and he fits perfectly against Rhodey. Tony laughs again, squeezes Rhodey’s shoulder.

                “You just want my lucky charm then. Looking through my drawers and all.”

                “Nah,” Rhodey says. “I just want you.”

                And he kisses Tony, kisses him once, twice. Tony drags him in as close as he can, kisses him with a mouth too practiced for his age, for what Rhodey knows. It’s good, worth waiting for though. They kiss and kiss, and when they finally break Tony stares at him in disbelief and wonder.

                “Winning everything,” Tony breaths, and the die is still in his hand, still clutched tight all the while they’ve been kissing.

                “Yeah,” Rhodey says. “Winning everything too.”

                And they kiss some more till JARVIS calls, warning them they’ll be late. They are, terrible for Tony’s first appearance, but Rhodey doesn’t care. The die sits in Tony’s pocket the entire night as he charms and delights the crowd into forgetting he was ever late. Tony’s the life of the party, and it’ll be all over the news tomorrow.

                “Keep on blowing my die, hm?” Tony hums as he whispers past to talk to an investor. Rhodey always will.


End file.
